A New Begining
by Naru-Kit
Summary: Sequel to Behind Blue Eyes, What is the truth that had happened after Naruto killed himself. That question will be answered in this fict. No parings, OneShot


A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it did, then I would have Naruto have a family.

Now on with the fict, the Kyubi is kind of ooc.

Chapter 1

It's been 3 year since Uzumaki Naruto had jumped of the Hokage Monument. Only a few people knew the truth of what had happened, and they were the one's that saw him jumped. Everyone instead of them thought that Uzumaki Naruto had died and with him, died the Kyubi. But the real truth is that the Kyubi had saved Naruto at the last minute. Even if Naruto is still alive, he had been in a coma since that day, and no one, not even Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya or the others could wake him up. It was like he locked himself up inside of his mind with only the Kyubi to keep him company. Nobody knew how true that was.

"**Kit, you know that you have to go back to your on world. You can't live here forever.**" The all mighty nine tailed fox told a blond hair blue eye boy that was lying on her.

"But I don't want to Kyu-nee," Naruto said while cuddling closer to Kyubi.

Everyone thought that the nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha 19 years ago was male because of its destructive power, but they were wrong. The nine tailed was a female. The reason that she attacked Konoha was because someone by the name of Orohimaru attacked and killed her mate and her new born kits. So when she went to kill Orohimaru, the shinobi of Konoha attacked her, so she did the only thing she could do, and that was to protected herself. So at the end, she got sealed inside of the new born baby named Naruto.

"I don't want to go back Kyu-nee; everyone hates me and wishes that I was dead. Why can't I stay here with you," Naruto asked with tears falling done his face.

Kyubi moved her head done and licked Naruto's tears away.

"**Kit, don't cry. I know that a lot of people hate you back there, but Konoha is still your home. If you think that no one back there loves you, then you're wrong. There are a bunch of people that love you." **Kyubi says in a calming and loving voice.

"Like who?" Naruto asked, not believing that people love him back home.

"**Well, that Hokage and that pervert that you call Ero-sennin love you. Same with your sensei and teammate, and the other teams and their senseis love you."**

"They dobut-"

"**No buts kit, I want you to live a normal and happy life that has love in it."** Kyubi saw that Naruto was going to say something so she started talking again. "**Let me finish kit, you are loved by those people, so why don't you live to protect them, and you will see that they will give you love in return for your protection." **

"How can you be sure about that," Naruto asked in a soft voice.

"**Just trust me on this one kit. Just trust me."**

"Is that why you saved me when I tried to kill myself by jumping of the Hokage Monument?" Naruto asked in a shocked voice.

"**Yes kit that is why, and now it is time for you to go back to your real body,"** Kyubi said with a nudge of her nose to Naruto's cheek. When she did that, Naruto let lose a patch of giggles that made Kyubi's heart warm up with love for her adoptive kit.

Kyubi feels that Naruto is her adoptive Kittling, because when Naruto was five, he found out about the Kyubi when someone tried to assonate him. When that happened, Kyubi healed Naruto and told him about herself, and over time, she grew to love him. So now, she thinks of Naruto as her kit.

"Do I have to? Why can't I just stay here with you nee-san?" asked Naruto while giving his best chibbi- puppy-watery eyes that could make anyone melt, even Orohimaru and Uchiha Itachi, but that's not what happened with Kyubi.

"**Kit, those eyes won't work with me and you are going back and no buts." **With that said, Kyubi pushed Naruto out of his mind and back into his body. "**Take care, kit."**

_(Break)_

In Konoha Hospital there is a bed that Uzumaki Naruto had been lying on for 3 years, and around him were flowers from Tsunade, Iruka, Jiraiya, Kakashi and the others.

"When his he going to wake up? He's been like this for 3 god damn years," Haruno Sakura says while arranging some of the flowers with Yamanaka Ino's help.

"Don't know, but he better wake up soon," Inuzuka Kiba says while scratching Akamaru behind the ears.

"Shut up dog boy. Naruto will wake up when he will, and not any sooner," Hyuuga Neji says while giving a death glare to Uchiha Sasuke.

A year and a half ago, Tsunade and Jiraiya both went to the hidden sound village and brought Uchiha Sasuke back to the hidden leaf village.

"So why did the dope try to kill himself again?" Uchiha Sasuke asked while looking out of the window.

"You would know if you didn't betray us and went to Orohimaru for power Uchiha," said Aburame Shino while glaring at Sasuke.

"Your so troublesome, why don't everyone just-" Nara Shikamaru started to say, but a moan cut him off.

When everyone heard a moan coming from the bed that they were around, everyone turned their heads to the bed.

"I-Is Naruto-kun s-st-starting to wake u-up," Hyuuga Hinata said while holding her breath.

"I don't know, but I hope he is," Sakura said with hope shinning in her eyes.

With a groan, Uzumaki Naruto's eyes fluttered upon, but with a wince they closed again. When everyone saw Naruto's eyes upon then closed, Aburame Shino closed the blinds so the sunlight wouldn't go into Naruto's eyes.

"Na-Naruto, are you awake," Sakura asked while moving closer to Naruto's bed.

With another moan, Naruto's eyes opened again. When Naruto's eyes were open, he looked around the room with confusion in his eyes.

"W-We-Were am I," asked Naruto in a soft and cracked voice.

"Naruto, you're awake," with that said, Sakura gave Naruto a huge.

"W-Wh-What," Naruto said in a confused voice.

"Ino, go get Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said in a hushed voice.

"Hai," with that said, Ino left to get Tsunade.

_(Break)_

"**Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama**"

"What is it Ino?"

Everyone that was in Tsunade's office looked at Ino; they were Hatake Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Iruka and Jiraiya.

"Hokage-sama, its Naruto," Ino started to say before she got interrupted by everyone that is in the office.

"What happened?"

"Is he okay?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"CAN EVERYONE SHUTUP," Ino yelled to get everyone's attention.

When Ino saw that everyone had shut up and was looking at her for her to continue. She gave a smile and started to explain again, but this time without getting interrupted.

"I was trying to say, is that Naruto had just waked up," Ino said in a relived voice and with a smile on her face.

"WHATTTTTTT," everyone yelled at the same time, and with that said, everyone ran to the Hospital.

_(Break)_

In the Hospital, everyone minus Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru were talking/yelling at Naruto at the same time while Naruto was just looking at them in confusion. Naruto looked at the ones that weren't yelling at him and his eyes fell on Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Naruto asked in a soft and angry voice.

When Naruto asked that, everyone looked at him then looked at Sasuke.

"Hm, it wasn't like I wanted to," Sasuke answered in an emotionless voice.

"Shut up Uchiha," Neji said with a sneer in his voice.

Sasuke was just about to say something, when the door flow of its hinges, and in ran Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Iruka and Jiraiya.

When Iruka ran in, his eyes fell on the bed. When they did, he let a cry of "Naruto," before he grabbed him in a hug.

"Naruto, you baka, how could you try to kill yourself like that. Didn't you know how worried and sad we were and would be if you had died," Iruka said in a sad voice with tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said in a low voice.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto with a smile on her face and with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm so happy that you have finally Naruto, but the question is why you wanted to die?" asked Tsunade in a sad voice.

When Tsunade asked that, everyone looked at Naruto because they all wanted to know the answer to that same question that has been plugging their minds for 3 years (a year and a half for Sasuke).

"I guess that I…just couldn't live with everything and how everyone has been treating me for my whole life," Naruto answered with his head down.

"I always knew that one day you would just stop trying to live," when everyone heard that, they turned to the speaker and saw that it was Gai.

"Gai-sensei"

"Gai-san"

"Gai"

"Same with me," Jiraiya and Tsunade said at the same time.

When everyone heard that, they couldn't help but nod.

"Naruto, I want to tell you that when you were in the coma, we were told about the Kyubi," Neji started to say.

When Naruto heard that, his eyes filled with terror and his head fell to his chest. "I guess you hate me too, right"

"If we did, we wouldn't have stayed by your hospital bed the whole time you were in the coma," Shino said.

"I was saying that we don't hate you or think you any different," Neji finished what he was saying.

When Naruto heard that, his head flew up and stared at everyone with disbelief in his eyes. "Y-Yo-You d-don't-t"

Everyone minus Sasuke smiled at Naruto and answered as one, "we don't your still and always will be our friend."

When they said that, Naruto smiled at them and with tears in his eyes, he answered a "thank you." The adults all smiled at the scene playing in front of them.

"Well that was a touching moment," Tsunade said with a laugh. Tsunade looked at Naruto with a smile on her face. "Well, Naruto your just fine but I'm keeping you in the Hospital over night and tomorrow your going to be moving in with me, and I'm not changing my mind. Later today, Shizune will bring you something to eat and after that you're going to sleep and no buts."

With that said all of the adults left after saying their goodbyes and asking Naruto how he is feeling.

"Well we should go to, we're see you later Naruto," and with that said everyone else left.

'Maybe Kyu-nee is right and they do care about me (minus Sasuke that is), and I can have a better life with protecting and loving them and they loving me in return. And maybe everything will turn around for the better. I guess all we can do is wait and hope it will.' Will that thought in mind, Uzumaki Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_(Break)_

Since that day, Uzumaki Naruto had broke down his mask and showed them his real self, and like he and Kyubi said, his life did turn around for the better with his friends and new found family by his side. But will the good things last for Naruto, his friends and his new found family, or would it crash down in front of Naruto's eyes and leave him wishing for death again? Only time can tell.

_(Break)_

Well that was the sequel to 'Behind Blue Eyes,' if you want another chapter or sequel then tell me in your reviews and please no flames.

Please review, arigato mina-san.

Ja ne


End file.
